El geranio colmilludo y otros mordiscos de amor -Femslash oneshot-
by nlilium
Summary: Pansy Parkinson/ Hermione Granger. No era habitual en los Slytherins descansar en el Patio Empedrado, pero la lluvia parecía haber decidido hacer acto de presencia y únicamente en esa zona del castillo habían utilizado un hechizo que no dejaba que el agua llegara a mojar los grupos de jóvenes. Nunca fue buena idea que estuvieran en un mismo sitio Slytherins y Gryffindors.


Escrito con mucho amor para Rohe, que le prometí un oneshot de Granger y Parkinson para su cumpleaños. (¡Felicidades atrasadas!), y dedicado a todos los fans de esta perfecta pareja (✿◠‿◠) **  
><strong>

Aclaración: Sí, en el mundo de Harry Potter existen los geranios con dientes.

* * *

><p><strong>El geranio colmilludo y otros mordiscos de amor<strong>

No era habitual en los Slytherins descansar en el Patio Empedrado, pero la lluvia parecía haber decidido hacer acto de presencia aquel sábado para fastidiar a todos los alumnos. Únicamente en esa zona del castillo habían utilizado un hechizo para crear una cúpula transparente que no dejaba que el agua llegara a mojar los grupos de jóvenes.

Pansy bostezó, colocándose por cuarta vez los calcetines largos y negros que utilizaba como sustitutos de las medias tradicionales del uniforme, y regresó su aburrida mirada al cielo nublado.

Podía ver perfectamente, pese a la distancia, cómo una gota tras otra desaparecía en la magia situada por encima de sus cabezas.

—Y ahora aparecen los pringados de turno —presentó Draco, haciendo volar su varita como si se tratara de un juego.

—No empieces, eh —contestó Pansy, quien había alzado la vista al instante con disimulo—. Que sólo estamos tú y yo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Son pocos, podríamos divertirnos sin problemas.

—Sí, claro, podríamos divertirnos y mirar a ver cuántos hechizos pueden aguantar nuestros cuerpos antes de caer convertidos en un pulpo manco. Seguro que Granger tiene unos _pocos_ aprendidos.

—¿Granger?

El mago, sentado y apoyado en una columna como si tuviera todo el poder del mundo al igual que su acompañante, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al repasar por segunda vez el grupo de Gryffindors que habían salido a tomar el aire y que ahora se encontraban sentados en los bancos de piedra más alejados a ellos.

—¿Dónde está Granger? —volvió a preguntar, moviendo más la cabeza para asegurarse de que la sangre sucia no estaba detrás de un ángulo que no pudiera ver.

—¿Qué te parece si disimulas más y dejas de hacer el búho? Me estás avergonzando —susurró Pansy, escudriñando de reojo el resto del patio—. Hasta Longbottom te pegaría si te estuviera viendo.

—¡Pero quiero verla! Quiero ver si es cierto que un geranio colmilludo le ha mordido en la mandíbula.

Parkinson se carcajeó ante la última afirmación, teniendo incluso que echar su torso hacia delante para reír mejor. Al acabar, supo perfectamente que todos los presentes ya sabían que ella estaba ahí: Granger y su grupo los miraban con molestia.

_Oh, sí._ Y eso era lo que estaba buscando desde que aparecieron los Leones.

—Como vea algún mordisco en la horripilante cara de esa sangre sucia, te juro que no pararé de reír hasta que el mundo acabe —la comisura de sus labios se alzó por un lado, formando una sonrisa cruel y burlona.

Devolvió el choque de manos de Draco y volvieron a acomodarse en las columnas con mucha seguridad en sí mismos, dando entender al resto de que nos les importaba nada.

Su único objetivo era entretenerse, fuera haciendo el bien o el mal. Y daba igual si se escuchaban los ecos de los truenos, debajo de aquel conjuro no había ningún problema. Por no haber, no había ni frío. Ni sol, y aquellas antorchas fijadas en las columnas de piedra no iluminaban tanto como el astro.

—Eh, mira.

Pansy le dio un codazo para que viera cómo Granger cerraba el libro que leía en el banco de piedra, se inclinaba hacia adelante y recogía los pergaminos que a Neville se le habían caído al sentarse al lado de la bruja.

La Slytherin negó con la cabeza, descontenta de ser testigo del terrible sonrojo y torpeza de Longbottom. Éste parecía tan nervioso por quedar mal (todavía más) enfrente de su compañera de Casa, que Malfoy se burlaba por lo bajo del posible desmayo de Neville.

Pansy carraspeó para hacerse oír.

—Oh, qué bonita pareja. Insoportable y bobalicón, bingo.

Ambas Serpientes rieron por lo bajo, enviándose miradas entre ellos.

Hermione fue la primera en entregarles su atención. Entrecerró los ojos, miró a Neville dándole a entender que los dos eran idiotas y que no había más en ellos, y bufó con la mirada clavada en Parkinson.

—Ya estaba contando mentalmente cuántos segundos tardarías en meterte con alguien —le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No sabía que tuvieras tanto interés en mí, Granger. Veamos, sorpréndeme, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que piensas en mi preciosa cara? ¿Desde que viniste al Patio Empedrado o mientras te tocabas ayer por la tarde?

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, molesta por el grito que dio Draco para apoyar a su compañera.

—No los escuches, 'mione.

Ron se levantó para interponerse entre las fulminantes miradas que se lanzaban los Slytherins y su amiga.

—Uuy, vamos, Granger, que el bebé que estás cuidando te está pidiendo que le des el biberón.

La burla de Pansy activó a Ron, quien giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a acortar la distancia que los separaba sin ni siquiera sacar la varita.

—¡Ronald! —chilló Hermione.

Pese haber intentado agarrar al vuelo la mano de Weasley, ésta se escabulló entre sus dedos. Con las pupilas en el joven que corría hacia los Slytherins vio de reojo una luz resplandeciente zumbar hasta abofetear la cara de Neville, tirándolo del banco por el choque de la magia.

Con una rapidez difícil de digerir, Hermione y sus otros compañeros desenfundaron la varita. Un _Flipendo_ de Dean Thomas salió despedido del bando de los Gryffindors, aunque el hechizo se fundió en el _Protego_ de Malfoy.

—¡Parad, parad! ¡Acabarán por castigarnos! —vociferó Hermione en cuanto descubrió al resto del grupo de Slytherins entrar al Patio Empedrado.

No tardaron ni un segundo en alzar la varita.

Crabbe devolvió un ataque y Ron se defendió. Draco aprovechó la confusión del regreso de su grupo para lanzar uno a Harry desde la distancia. El escudo de Hermione frenó la potencia del hechizo, entregándole al moreno la oportunidad de oro de contraatacar al Slytherin.

Distraída por ver la pelea entre Ginny y Daphne Greengrass, Granger se tuvo que proteger con el brazo de la claridad de un hechizo que iba dirigido a ella y que desapareció en el _Protego_ de Harry.

Asustada, la Leona miró a su amigo, inquiriendo.

—Ha sido Parkinson —murmuró, señalando a la que hacía un momento había sido tan oportuna de atacar a su amiga.

La Slytherin guiñó un ojo al percatarse del nuevo par de ojos café que la miraban. Hizo una reverencia, burlona, y con un dedo indicó que se acercara.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decidir qué hacer, se vio sorprendida por el hecho de que todos se encontraban inmersos en una pelea con algún Slytherin. No había ningún Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw en el lugar, sólo hechizos y conjuros cruzando de un bando a otro.

—¡Mira que llegas a ser malo, Potter! —escuchó de Malfoy.

Con una mirada penetrante, la Gryffindor escudriñó los movimientos de Parkinson.

Ella era la única de los Slytherins que no estaba batiéndose en un duelo; al igual que Hermione.

—¡Eh, Granger! ¿Qué te parece si acabamos de una vez por todas y te golpeas la cabeza contra una columna?

—¡Habla todo lo que quieras, Parkinson, pero tú sabes quién de las dos va a ganar!

—Oh, sí —dejó que su sonrisa de lado hablara por ella—. Las dos sabemos quién va a ganar aquí.

Y dicho eso, Pansy se precipitó hacia la salida del patio, alejándose de la batalla que se disputaba en aquellos momentos. Hermione necesitó seguirla, por supuesto, la rabia que sentía no iba a disiparse con tan solo continuar peleando al lado de sus amigos.

A toda velocidad, las pisadas fueron levantando las partículas de polvo que se acumulaban en los pasillos diariamente. Siguieron las hileras de los cuadros que perseguían con la mirada a las túnicas de las brujas flotando por la corriente de aire que creaban al correr, hasta que Parkinson desapareció por una esquina.

Y Granger la siguió. Pasó la esquina con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del dolor que le produjo el choque contra el cuerpo de Parkinson.

—¿Qué haces?! —chilló Hermione, intentando volver a levantarse del suelo.

La expresión de Parkinson, tan suya que ya ni necesitaba descripción, hizo que la rabia de la Leona aumentara.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? —volvió a preguntar, sacudiendo el polvo de las manos.

—En ti. A veces muerta, otras desnuda. Depende.

Hermione balbuceó, captando las palabras.

—¿Y te ríes?

—Sí, ¿sabes por qué? —Pansy alargó los dedos hasta que acariciaron la mandíbula de Granger dónde curiosamente había una rojez que contrastaba con su tono de piel—. Draco decía, que decían, que te había mordido un geranio colmilludo.

Los ojos se le achinaron al sonreír, incluso liberó un par de carcajadas al imaginárselo, y la Leona atinó a darle un leve empujón en el hombro a la joven que reía entre dientes.

—Aunque el mordisco de ese tipo de planta no sea así, parece ser que mis amigos y los demás alumnos son bastante ignorantes respecto al tema.

—Sí, más que nada porque es un chupetón mío y, en fin, se nota, ¿sabes? Es como si te hubieran hecho esto con un dedo.

Hundió su dedo índice en el moratón, riendo complacida al ver el enfurruñamiento que hacía Hermione para apartarlo de su cara.

—Dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto en público —recriminó entre dientes, mirando a un lado y a otro en busca de oyentes.

—Vale, perfecto, ¿pero por qué has dicho que te ha mordido un geranio cuando podrías haberlo quitado con magia? —alzó una ceja—. Te enseñé a hacerlo para que quedara perfecto.

—Ya, ya, —movió las manos hacia abajo "pero baja la voz"—. Ginny y Harry me encontraron antes de que pudiera... reaccionar después de... —tragó saliva, dejando la mirada ausente y metida en su mundo.

—¿Habernos comida la boca en las escaleras que llevan a la Torre de Gryffindor bajo la capa de Potter?

—¡Pansy! _¡Shhhht!_

—Oh, vamos, no hay nadie. Lo puedo decir incluso en voz más alta —sugirió, segura de ello.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Antes de que la palma de la mano tapara la boca de la Slytherin, esta soltó un alto y claro:

—¡Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger siguen peleándose!

Hermione suspiró, aliviada, pellizcándole el costado en un acto de contener los nervios que le había provocado.

—¡Pero esta vez en la cama! —acabó, riéndose.

—Eso lo sabemos, lo que aún no nos queda claro es desde cuándo.

La contestación que llegó a los oídos de las brujas fue lo suficiente cerca como para saber que procedía de los cuadros de la pared de su derecha. Giraron la cabeza con tanta velocidad que pudieron toparse con el golpe que Sir Cadogan, un noble caballero, le daba con la funda de su espada a un hombre más regordete y con una copa de vino en la mano.

Alrededor de ellos dos, los personajes de otros cuadros intentaron disimular sin éxito que se encontraban todos reunidos en aquella pintura, interesados por la conversación de ambas jóvenes.

Una mujer de ropas victorianas tiró del brazo de otra mujer más baja y vestida totalmente de negro para sacarla del cuadro principal, siendo seguidas por Sir Cadogan y dos personajes más junto con un perro.

El único que se quedó en el cuadro fue el hombre que había delatado la posición de los personajes. Parecía tranquilo sorbiendo lo que había en la copa y mirando a las dos brujas.

—¿Y bien, señoritas? ¿Me explicarán desde cuándo?

—Ni de coña, lárgate antes de que decida quemarte.

—¿Y si os digo que iría diciendo por el castillo que ustedes-?

—¿Te piensas que alguien te creería? —alzó una ceja, desafiándole—. ¿De verdad?

El hombre estuvo unos segundos pensando, haciendo saltar sus ojos de la fanfarrona Slytherin a la Gryffindor, pero la respuesta era bien clara. Acabó el contenido de la copa, mostró las palmas en señal de paz y desapareció de la pintura.

Hermione miró de inmediato a la Serpiente, molesta.

—¡Te dije que no tendríamos que hablar en público! —rasgó la voz para que el grito no llegara a la nota más alta—. Aquí en Hogwarts el refrán "las paredes tienen oídos" es literal. Muy literal. Tan literal que tienen _ojos y boca_.

Pansy se frotó la cabeza y cerró los labios de Hermione con un dedo.

—Espera, espera, antes de continuar, todavía no me ha quedado claro si me has dicho que ahora lo haríamos en el armario de las escobas o en una clase vacía.

—¿Q-qué? No he dicho nada de eso, ¿me estabas escuchando acaso?

Frunció el entrecejo ante la expresión neutral de Parkinson. Se miraron fijamente durante un buen minuto.

—¿He de responder o vamos directas a una clase?

—¡Serás idiota!

Parkinson atrapó la mano de Hermione al vuelo cuando ésta se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí. Se carcajeó al observar cómo Granger fruncía la nariz y gruñía por lo bajo intentando zafarse del agarre.

Abrazándola por la espalda, la Serpiente le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de un modo juguetón. Se le escapó su sonrisa de lado, tan llena de arrogancia, cuando acarició con su nariz el resto de la piel, deleitándose del delicioso aroma que desprendía aquella devoradora de conocimiento. Notó con detalle cómo todo el vello de la Leona se erizaba ante el contacto de sus dos manos arañándole suavemente la cadera.

—Oh, Granger, tan predecible como siempre —le susurró, estrechándola contra su cuerpo para que dejara de forcejear.

Con cuidado, le subió la camisa para que sus manos se perdieran debajo.

—N-no, Pansy, espera —intentó alejarse sin éxito de los labios que besaban su cuello—. ¡Viene alguien!

Antes de siquiera poder escuchar los rápidos pasos que se precipitaban hacia el pasillo en el que se encontraban, varios hechizos perdidos zumbaron en su dirección.

Estaba claro que la batalla del patio se había desplazado en varias direcciones, y una de ellas era la de las dos jóvenes. Tampoco hizo falta que Granger hiciera reaccionar a Parkinson para que la liberara, ésta ya había tomado la distancia pertinente para precipitarse hacia la próxima esquina del pasillo.

La Slytherin disminuyó la velocidad con los pies y con la ayuda de la mano que apoyó en la pared de piedra que hacía esquina. Giró su torso para mirar a la Gryffindor.

Hermione no se había movido del sitio por no querer despegar los ojos de la pelea que, según las voces y luces, muy pronto aparecería por el final del pasillo. Y ella prefería encarar un duelo antes que dejar desprotegida su espalda al huir.

—¡Hermione!

Ron y Harry aceleraron todavía más al ver a su amiga al fondo del pasillo. Ambos jóvenes luchaban por correr y girarse a la vez para protegerse de los hechizos que alguien lanzaba a sus espaldas.

—¡Corre! —le gritó Harry antes de llegar a su altura.

Hermione no dudó en reaccionar. Dio una rápida bocanada y volteó sobre sus talones, precipitándose hacia la esquina donde la Slytherin había parado.

Aunque la Serpiente ya no se encontraba ahí.

Los tres Leones continuaron corriendo sin descanso, incluso aunque Ron hubiera perdido uno de los zapatos.

—¡Vamos, Ron, vamos!

—¡Intento ir lo más rápido posible! —chilló—. ¡Los malditos cordones viejos me han traicionado!

—¡Corre, Ronald!

—¡Hay que separarse! —avisó Harry a Hermione, quien estaba a su lado

—Pero-

Pero nada. Harry se fue por un pasillo secundario, y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que cerciorarse si Ron la seguía o estaba más perdido que la Slytherin que ya sentía que quería volver a encontrar.

Hermione se pellizcó la mejilla, molesta, aunque no pudo intuir ni de lejos que alguien le tiraría de la túnica durante lo que duraría el dolor.

De reojo, a la vez que liberaba un agudo chillido de sorpresa, vio el brazo que salía del interior de un cuadro. De uno de esos cuadros que se necesitaba contraseña para viajar entre pasadizos secretos conectados entre un retrato y otro.

—¡_Shhht,_ Granger, que nos descubrirán!

A pesar de la espesa oscuridad del pasadizo que no dejaba ver nada, Hermione se las ingenió para encontrar a la Slytherin y golpearle los hombros sin remordimientos. Se enfadó todavía más al escuchar una arrogante risa entre dientes.

—¡No te rías! Un poco más y me da un infarto, ¡'dita sea!

—_Boh_, qué exagerada que eres.

—No es cierto —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer el cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que la espalda tocó la pared.

Pansy bufó, rodando los ojos con cierta diversión.

—Para empezar, yo también me alegro de verte, Granger. Y, para acabar, te he salvado tus suaves nalgas. No hay de qué, ¿mh?

—¿Salvarme? Puedo cuidarme yo sola, no hace falta que te hagas la heroína por salvar mi trasero cuando sabes perfectamente que lo haces para tocarlo.

—¡Oooooooooh! —bramó Pansy, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el comentario—. Merlín, menudo zarpazo acabas de dar, gatita.

Hermione cerró los ojos a la vez que mostraba una expresión de victoria pese a que sabía de antemano que su interlocutora no la podía ver.

—¿Estás sonriendo? —inquirió Parkinson.

—¿Qu-?

Pansy aplastó sus manos en el rostro de Hermione, burlándose al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún indicio de sonrisa.

—¡Par-kinson! —se quejó, dando manotazos para alejarse de ella.

La Slytherin paró, riendo.

—Oye... estaba pensando... —Pansy se rascó la nariz, dudosa—. ¿En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade te gustaría ir a la tienda esa tan vieja y casi derrumbada donde venden libros antiguos? Te escuché decirle a Weasley que querías entrar, pero no lo hiciste porque los demás seguían andando. Oh, ah, iríamos de incógnito para que no nos reconocieran.

Hermione parpadeó asombrada.

—Pe-pero a ti no te gusta ese sitio.

—No, pero me gustas tú.

Menos mal que la oscuridad no dejaba ver cómo las mejillas de Hermione adquirían color. Tenía la sensación de que nunca se acostumbraría a tener a su enemiga número uno coqueteando con ella.

—U-uhm...

—Aquí hay alguien. Vamos —escucharon.

—¿Seguro?

Las dos brujas tensaron sus músculos al escuchar dos voces amortiguadas por el lienzo del cuadro donde se escondían. Oyeron un par de dudas más de los desconocidos, y la potente voz del protagonista del cuadro les preguntó por la contraseña.

—¡Qué más da! —decía una voz—. ¡Ábrete!

—¿Y si lo destruimos?

—¿Quieres acaso que McGonagall nos mate?

Con los cuerpos apretados contra la pared, una enfrente de la otra, las dos jóvenes empezaron a alarmarse. Debían de seguir el pasadizo sin tiempo que perder.

Hermione fue la primera que recibió la idea, así que, decidida como si se tratara de un examen final, despegó la espalda para dar un paso hacia el centro.

Parkinson hizo lo mismo para su sorpresa. No la vio, pero no era difícil de intuir que con tan solo inclinarse podría tocarla.

—Ey —llamó Pansy en un susurro. Las voces de fuera seguían discutiendo, y eso significaba que desconocían la contraseña—. Antes de que nos atrapen...

—_Shht_ —chistó Hermione.

Ya no se escuchaba nada desde el otro lado. Y aquello era muy sospechoso. ¿Habían desistido en entrar?

—Creo que intentan asegurarse de si oyen alg-

Balbuceó, haciendo que su labio inferior temblara entre los posesivos de Pansy.

Sintiéndose una inútil por parpadear en un intento de mirar a la Slytherin, dejó que los dedos de ella se enredaran en los bucles castaños que se encontraban detrás de su oreja; que las suaves yemas acariciaran su nuca, provocando que el vello se le erizara una vez más; que los pequeños caninos de la Serpiente atraparan cada porción de labio y piel que recorrían, tensando el labio inferior al morderlo y al echar la cabeza suavemente hacia atrás para succionarlo.

No sabía cómo, pero la Gryffindor pudo notar la característica sonrisa de su amante acariciando su mejilla cuando ésta depositaba suaves besos en ella.

Liberó un corto y deseoso suspiro al sentir los dedos hundirse en la cadera y obligando a que su pelvis se topara con la de Pansy.

—Algún día me matarás —susurró Hermione, despegando los labios y colgándose en el cuello de Pansy.

Una de las comisuras de la Slytherin se levantó, creando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Sólo espero que la causa de tu muerte sea un exceso de orgasmos —rió, no sin antes recibir un pisotón por parte de la Leona—. ¿Qué? Me tratas como si fuera una cazadora o un depredador, así que tendré que actuar tal cual para mantener el morbo, ¿no?

—Pues sí, mira, eres como una depredadora, siempre esperándome en las esquinas para atacarme —se burló, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Pansy.

—Pues sí, soy una depredadora, y ahora debe ser temporada de cazar Hermione's y de reproducirme.

—Oh, Merlín —rodó los ojos.

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de la Gryffindor.

—¡Avisa antes! —recriminó Hermione, agarrando las frías manos de Parkinson que se perdían bajo su camisa en busca de porciones de piel a las que acariciar.

Aun así, con las mejillas ruborizadas y ocultas bajo la oscuridad, dejó que las curiosas manos continuaran explorando. Hasta que llegaron al corchete del sujetador.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione cuando Pansy no continuó.

—¿No lo oyes?

El tono de preocupación no le gustó nada a la Gryffindor.

—No, ¿qué oyes?

—Es como un ruido... raro. Como un "¡paf!", como si al fin alguien tuviera lo que hay que tener para producir ese ruido, no sé si me entiendes —dejó caer sus manos por debajo de la ropa para sacarlas de allí.

La expresión desencajada y de confusión de Granger lo decía todo.

—No acabo de enten-

_¡Paf! _La sonora nalgada que le regaló Parkinson rebotó por todo el pasadizo vacío y frío. Hermione no dudó en correr detrás de la bromista que escapaba de ahí dejando al aire sus ensordecedoras carcajadas.

—¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Merlín, ¿cómo demonios todavía te soporto?!

Salieron por otro retrato, llegando al Vestíbulo de entrada una vez abandonaron la sala en la que se encontraba el cuadro.

Pansy frenó en seco, haciendo que Hermione se chocara contra su espalda.

—¡Pansy! —la llamaron.

—Oh, mierda —soltó sin apenas mover los labios.

Draco estaba subido en el escalón más alto de las escaleras de piedra mientras que Harry devolvía los conjuros desde el escalón inferior, situado más cerca de las dos brujas.

—¡Ayúdame, Pansy! —volvió a gritar Malfoy, sacudiendo la varita sin cuidado para que salieran chispas de ella.

—¡'mione! —llamó Harry, quien en medio de un escudo se desprendió de la túnica por el enorme sofoco que sentía ante tanto esfuerzo físico.

Por un momento, Parkinson y Granger conectaron sus miradas. Debían de decidir, y rápido.

Sin embargo, antes de actuar, el portón de madera que llevaba a los jardines se abrió de par en par, dejando ver la atronadora tormenta que caía sobre el castillo y sus cúpulas de magia. Tanta lluvia caía, que apenas sabían si era ya de noche o no.

Ron fue quien apareció por la puerta, tropezándose con sus propios pies al intentar recuperar el aire. Estaba siendo perseguido por Crabbe y Goyle, y parecía no quedarle más fuerza para correr puesto que necesitó apoyarse en la madera para no caer.

Un _Flipendo_ abofeteó a Crabbe antes de que este agitara la varita apuntando al pelirrojo. Ron levantó la mirada, asombrado, encontrándose con su amiga yendo directa a él para enfrentarse a Goyle.

El Slytherin miró asustado a Pansy, después a Malfoy, y su mirada recayó en la Leona enfurecida que iba a él a paso apresurado. Ni un segundo tardó en decidir en ir a esconderse a su Sala Común.

—Oh, 'mione, ¡gracias, gracias! —Ron se dejó caer hasta el suelo para descansar las piernas—. Llevan siguiéndome desde que te encontré —hizo una breve pausa, mirando sus pies—. Mamá me va a matar. He perdido el otro zapato.

—¿Mientras corrías?

—Creo que ha sido cuando he chocado contra una armadura.

Hermione se rió de la cara de circunstancias de su amigo.

—Va, Ron, tu madre lo entenderá —la mueca que hizo el mago fue suficiente—. O si no... ¡_Accio_ zapatos de Ron!

Unos desgastados zapatos negros sin cordones aparecieron flotando hasta ellos. A Weasley se le iluminó la mirada al levantarse para agarrarlos y no tardó en abrazar a su salvadora.

—¡¿Podríais ayudarme, por favor?! —gritó Harry, de espalda a ellos.

Draco lo imitó, queriendo hacer reaccionar a la Slytherin que no dejaba de fijar sus ojos en los dos Gryffindors que hacía un momento se habían abrazado.

Y sí, al final Parkinson reaccionó para proteger a su amigo. Aunque, en vez de atacar a Potter, el maleficio _Tarantallegra_ fue directo a Ron.

Hermione dio un brinco, creando un _Protego_ gracias a sus reflejos. No tuvo nada difícil descubrir quién fue cuando buscó al culpable y se encontró con una fanfarrona Slytherin sonriéndole de lado.

—¡Pero bueno! —se quejó la Gryffindor, alzando las dos manos como si no se creyera lo que había pasado.

—Ooh, ¿qué ocurre, Granger? ¿Ha pasado algo que no te ha gustado? Oish, qué lástima, ¿quieres una manta y un beso en la frente? Debe de haberte causado una conmoción cerebral bastante grave, ¿no?

Hermione achinó los ojos, negando con la cabeza al comprender la reacción.

—Eres una cría —soltó, cruzando los brazos con la varita entre sus dedos.

—¿Perdón? —Parkinson colocó la mano en su pecho para acentuar más la actuación de ofensa.

—No, no te voy a perdonar, porque ha sido una reacción propia de una cría. Y lo sabes.

Esta vez Pansy frunció el ceño, dejando un poco de lado las burlas. Imitó la posición de la bruja que se encontraba a metros de distancia, a más de colocar todo el peso corporal en una pierna.

—No —dijo sin más, sin emoción alguna en la palabra.

—¿No qué? —volvió a levantar sus manos, esta vez para demandar más información.

No obstante, Parkinson sólo soltó un prolongado bufido.

Un largo y fuerte silbido hizo que Harry y Draco (que no negarían que ya buscaban un descanso) dejaran de intentar maldecirse.

El Gryffindor volteó el cuello para preguntar con su mirada a sus dos amigos que estaban tan confusos como él. El breve vistazo que envió a Parkinson fue suficiente para comprender que esta estaba también como ellos.

El silbido se intensificó, y Ron arrimó su hombro en el de Hermione a pesar de que la chica era más baja que él. Y al segundo de que una serie de hechizos que imitaban a dragones voladores entraron desde el portón, Weasley no dudó en aproximarse tanto a Granger por el miedo que incluso la estampó contra la madera de la puerta en un gesto de protección ante el estruendoso conjuro volador que zumbaba agudamente por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡EH! —espetó Pansy, rabiosa.

Todos la miraron como pudieron, pero la atención regresó hacia el poderoso conjuro que había interrumpido dentro del castillo, causando mucha confusión en el ambiente. Y sordera.

Cho Chang apareció poco después, escoltada de Ginny y Luna.

—Siento si os ha asustado —Cho mostró su palma, bajando un poco la cabeza—. Creíamos que había un buen número de Slytherins esperando en la puerta de las mazmorras.

—Sí, por eso ha intentado mataros —añadió Ginny.

—No ha sido así —se quejó la Ravenclaw, haciendo caso omiso al gesto de Ginny que le hacía entender que había sido una broma—. Era la mejor opción para que gente indeseable regresara al agujero donde pertenece.

Ron se carcajeó, aplaudiendo el comentario con admiración.

—Soportar a una comadreja llorica es pasable, pero que me venga aquí la-

—Parkinson.

La nombrada desvió sus pupilas a la joven que la había advertido, topándose con la mirada seria de Hermione. La Slytherin frunció el ceño, repasó de arriba a abajo a Cho, y les dio la espalda para ir directa a las mazmorras.

—¡Espera, Pansy!

Ésta volteó sin ganas. Al fin y al cabo, no era la voz que deseaba escuchar.

Draco apresuró el paso hacia ella sin dejar de vigilar a los demás. Al llegar a la altura de su amiga, mostró el dedo corazón con efusividad.

Cho hizo el ademán de agitar la varita, y el rubio salió escopeteado del Vestíbulo dejando atrás a Parkinson.

—En fin, supongo que ha ido bien que haya visto lo que puedo llegar a hacer —la Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros.

Pansy abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró. Sólo le salió un bufido desde el alma que indicaba que ya estaba harta de la situación.

—Bueno —volvió a girarse ya para ir a las mazmorras—, espero que me hagáis el favor de pasar el día fuera del castillo —los miró de reojo, molesta, con la mano ya empujando la puerta—, que a ver si la suerte me sonríe un poco y os parte un rayo a cada uno.

Se oyó el sonido de ofensa de los oyentes, pero ella ya estaba dentro del pasillo que iba hacia su Sala Común. Aunque no se esperó para nada el golpetazo que dio la puerta que tenía detrás al abrirse sin cuidado, estampándose contra la pared.

Parkinson alzó una ceja, incrédula de lo que veía cuando se giró.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurró Pansy, en alerta—. Te están viendo todos, idiota.

Hermione continuó quieta en la obertura con su mano aguantando la puerta para que no se cerrara. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Harry, Ron, Cho, Luna y Ginny en el portón a la entrada de los jardines observándola como si le hubiera salido una cola de dragón.

—¿Te piensas que tú y yo hemos acabado, Parkinson?

El tono de amenaza sólo provocó que la Slytherin no pudiera contenerse la risa.

—Oh, así que de eso se trata... —se rascó una ceja con la mirada divertida orientada al suelo— ¿No puedes vivir sin pelearte conmigo? Cierra la puerta, Granger, vamos a acabar el duelo que tenemos pendiente.

Hermione negó disimuladamente con la cabeza, y Pansy entendió el mensaje de que no era una posibilidad porque sus amigos no la dejarían a solas tan fácilmente.

Aunque, después de todo, era Pansy Parkinson. Y la Slytherin no titubeó en dar dos zancadas, atrapar la corbata de la Gryffindor y darle un tirón para acercar sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que con la mano libre cerraba la puerta.

—Vamos a dejar un par de cosas claras, Granger —apoyó su antebrazo por encima de la cabeza sonrojada de Hermione, quien estaba acorralada entre la madera y la prepotente Slytherin—. Tus amigos tardarán menos de un minuto en volverme a tocar lo que no suena; tú volverás a tener el mal genio que tienes cuando hablas conmigo, y todo volverá a la normalidad cuando salgas por esta puerta —golpeó con burla la madera—. Pero ahora eres mía. Sólo mía.

Al repetir la palabra, el tono le cambió a uno más ausente y lujurioso sin poder evitar que sus ojos avellanos se comieran los húmedos labios entreabiertos que ocupaban toda su visión.

Sabían perfectamente el escaso tiempo que tenían. Según las cuentas mentales de la Gryffindor, menos de un minuto. No obstante, las dos conocían de sobras que Parkinson no era de perder el tiempo, ella era más de dejar chupetones y los labios hinchados, de dejar suaves arañazos por la espalda, de apretar con posesividad los senos de Hermione debajo de la ropa comprobando que seguían cabiendo perfectamente en sus palmas, de pellizcar las nalgas con toda la mano pese a que con la falda no era lo mismo que por dentro. Pero para Pansy no había ningún problema, fue tan fácil como levantar el borde de la falda y servirse a sí misma como se imaginaba cada noche bajo las sábanas esmeraldas de su dormitorio.

Ya había pasado un minuto. Y seguían suspirando y dando pequeñas bocanadas de frustración al acariciarse, incluso salieron pequeñas gotas de sudor por el calor y la excitación al restregar sus cuerpos, temerosas de que, cuando se les acabara el tiempo, se quedarían con ganas de más.

Y bien que lo sabían.

—Hay que separarse ya... Nos atraparán...

Hermione levantó el mentón con la atención partida en dos: en sus amigos que ya estarían pensando en ir a ver si estaba bien, y en la erótica boca que no dejaba de lamer y besuquear su cuello.

—Mh mh —afirmó Pansy sin dejar de tocarla.

A la Gryffindor se le escapó una sonrisa. Le encantaba ver a la más prepotente de las Slytherins tan concentrada en dar y recibir placer en aquel solitario pasillo a nada más y nada menos que una sangre sucia.

Oyeron varios pasos, y Parkinson se alejó gruñendo de frustración. Hermione, todavía con la espalda en la madera y embobada, buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y disimular ante sus amigos. Décimas de segundo antes de que la abriera por completo, Pansy se acercó rápidamente para depositar varios besos rápidos en los labios de ella y volverse a alejar por el pasillo.

Cuando ya estuvo a punto de perderse de vista, la Slytherin volteó la cabeza para enviarle un guiño juguetón a conjunto con su característica sonrisa. Y Hermione abrió la puerta con una atontada sonrisa, encontrándose a Ginny y a Ron rascándose la cabeza en un frustrado intento de disimular que estaban escuchando a través de la puerta.

Hermione esperó a que dijeran algo que le indicara que las habían descubierto, pero los dos hermanos la saludaron nerviosos y regresaron a las escaleras donde Cho, Luna y Harry, ya con su túnica puesta, conversaban tranquilamente sentados.

—¿Qué ha pasado al final? —preguntó Harry, dando un par de palmadas en el espacio vacío de su lado.

—Hemos.. mh intentado soportarnos más.

—¿En serio? —Ginny frunció el ceño, extrañada. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, no creo que dure este "pacto" hasta mañana, pero por hoy no creo que volvamos a tener que luchar contra Slytherins.

—¿Y eso es lo que te ha dicho Parkinson? —Ron se unió a la conversa, apoyando los codos en la baranda.

—Algo así...

—¿Y confías en sus palabras?

Hubo un momento de silencio donde Hermione fue la protagonista. Hermione y sus cambios de expresiones.

—Bueno, ahora está en su Sala, ¿no? Creo que puedo confiar en ella por una vez...

Todos asintieron, apoyando su opinión aunque no acabara de ser de buen gusto para todos.

—Oye, ¿os apetece ir a ver a Hagrid? —inquirió Harry, entusiasmado.

—Mientras no tenga que beber su té... —dijo Ginny, levantándose junto con Luna y Cho.

Los demás las imitaron, y Hermione rebuscó en sus bolsillos la varita por costumbre.

La varita.

No estaba.

—¡Será...! —vociferó Hermione, sacándose con enfado la túnica para rebuscar mejor en los bolsillos—. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Parkinson me ha robado la varita! —pateó el suelo, enfadada de que la Slytherin le hubiera tomado otra vez el pelo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quién demonios no se da cuenta de que alguien le roba la varita?

—No lo sé, Ronald, no sé cuándo ni cómo. No vi que dijera _accio_ en ningún momento —hizo un puchero, todavía rebuscando en su uniforme.

—Pero si no utilizó el _accio_ para robártela, lo tuvo que hacer con sus propias manos.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso, Ron? —gruñó, apretando los puños y dando pisadas enfurecidas hacia la puerta de las mazmorras.

—Pues que... en fin, así lo veo yo, bastante cerca de ti debe de haber estado para que hubiera podido alargar la mano y quitártela, ¿no?

Hermione quedó congelada en el sitio. Por suerte, estaba de espalda a ellos y su cara desencajada no se notaba. ¿Cómo demonios saldría de esta?

—¿Quieres que vayamos todos en plan ejército para patearle el culo? —Ginny desenfundó la varita, seria, y su hermano la imitó muy decidido.

Al imaginarse una posible batalla entre sus amigos y la Slytherin, el enfado desapareció de golpe.

—No, no, da igual, en el Gran Comedor se la pediré, si no me la da ya pensamos en otra cosa —añadió para tranquilizarlos.

—¿Seguro...? Es Parkinson —repitió Ron.

Los demás compartían la misma opinión.

—Sí, sí, además que tampoco creo que sea buena idea ir al nido de las serpientes. Acabaríamos empezando otra batalla.

—En eso tienes razón —aceptó Cho.

La Ravenclaw le dio un ligero codazo a Ginny, quien estaba enfurruñada pensando en si ir o no.

—Vaaale —la menor sacudió las manos por encima de su cabeza—. Esperaremos a ver si te la devuelve, y si no... —hizo crujir sus nudillos.

Hermione sonrió, siguiendo al grupo que iba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Pansy abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, encontrándolo vacío. Las ventanas que daban al lago dejaban entrar el reflejo del agua que se mecía sobre las sábanas esmeraldas y el techo. Era un fenómeno natural digno de admirar.

La Slytherin se adentró, dejándose caer sobre su cama como un peso muerto. Se desprendió de los zapatos y la túnica, y se arrastró por el colchón hasta poder colocar un cojín en el respaldo y apoyar la espalda en él. Con las manos sobre su vientre y los pies cruzados, quedó varios minutos metida en sus pensamientos.

Con una sonrisa que le salió sin darse cuenta, sacó del bolsillo de la falda una varita.

Jugó con ella, haciendo equilibrios y malabares con ayuda de sus dedos, y revisó con mucha atención los detalles que tenía el arma de la Gryffindor. Se podía ver perfectamente que la varita había pasado por muchas aventuras y riesgos, pero estaba muy bien cuidada. Más que la suya, y eso que lo máximo que había hecho eran duelos competitivos en Hogwarts.

Una vez más, la sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar en la dueña de la varita. ¿Estaría enfadada porque se la había quitado? Claro que sí, de eso no dudaba.

Aunque... de lo que sí dudaba Parkinson era en si, más tarde, decirle la verdad a Granger o no.

¿Era más fácil comentar que sólo quería hacerla enfadar o que tenía tanto miedo de no tener una excusa para encontrarse de nuevo que había pensado en buscar ella misma un motivo?

Pansy suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Evidentemente, acabaría por decir la primera excusa, como siempre hacía cuando llegaba la hora de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos. Raras veces lograba abrir un poco su corazón.

Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Y besó la varita.

* * *

><p>Wiiiiiii nunca me cansaré de escribir sobre estas dos *0* Juntas son perfectas en todos los sentidos (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ¡OTP!<p>

Menos mal que el mono de escribirlas se va al otro fanfic de Hechizos congelados :D porque moriría T.T

¡Gracias por leer, y se agradecen los comentarios para saber qué os ha parecido! ^^


End file.
